The Once and Future Knight
by notsing
Summary: Post DH. Hermione recalls something Ron said and it sparks a revealing conversation between the trio. This is my second Harry Potter story and I don't him. However if JKR ever decides to relinquish ownership of Ron, I'm claiming him.


The Once and Future Knight

"I'm going to be a knight," Hermione quoted to her two companions. Ron and Harry looked at her blankly.

"Are you, though?" asked Ron, puzzled.

Harry grinned, "A Jedi one?"

Ron wrinkled his brow, "What's a Jedi?"

Harry regarded Ron fondly, "Some day I'm taking you to a movie. You would love Star Wars."

"I thought you said you were taking me to a one about a wizard," protested Ron. "Now you want to take me to one about stars fighting?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Um, Ron," began Harry, "the stars don't actually have a war..."

"A wizard?" interrupted Hermione.

"The Wizard of Oz," explained Harry. "I thought Ron should see it."

Hermione brightened, "That's a wonderful movie! You'll love it Ron!" Then she immediately frowned, "Except the witch is horrible."

"Witches can be horrible," argued Ron.

Hermione bristled, "I am not!"

"Not you! I meant Bellatrix!"

"Oh," said Hermione deflating. "Yeah, Bellatrix would give the Wicked Witch of the West a run for her money. Oh Merlin! Why didn't I think of throwing water on Bellatrix?"

Ron goggled at her, "Throw water? What are you talking about?"

Hermione giggled, "Never mind. It's a muggle thing. Anyway, why are we talking about movies?"

"You said you were going to be knight," Harry reminded her. "And I asked if you meant a Jedi one."

"Oh, that's right! And anyway, I didn't say I was going to be knight. Ron did."

Ron eyed her with concern, "No I didn't. We were all sitting right here, and YOU were the one who said you were going to be knight."

"I was quoting you," Hermione told him. "You said it originally."

Ron blinked, "I did?"

"Of course you did! First year, during the chess game, remember?" asked Hermione.

"That's right," nodded Harry. "I remember it as well."

"Well, I was talking about the piece I was going to be in the game." Ron frowned, "I wonder why I didn't choose to be the queen? She's the most powerful piece on the board."

"You were a 12-year-old boy," explained Hermione. "You still weren't sure you wouldn't catch the dreaded lurgi from girls, so you didn't want to be a girl piece."

Ron looked bewildered, "What's the dreaded lurgi?"

"Muggle thing," said Harry and Hermione in unison.

_(I'm an American, and while I try to make these characters sound English, I'm sure I don't always succeed. On this side of the pond, young children until about 10 or11 are convinced that touching a member of the opposite sex will give you cooties—clearly a fate to be avoided at all costs! When I went looking for a British equivalent the term I came up with is 'the dreaded lurgi'. I'm not at all sure I used the term correctly, so if I didn't I apologize. And if any kindhearted Brit wants to give me a heads up regarding this, it would be much appreciated.)_

"Anyway," continued Hermione, "it's occurred to me that what you said was prophetic. The two of you are my knights."

Harry laughed, "In shining armor?"

Ron sadly surveyed his clothes, "More like in tatters."

"So what?" said Hermione, bracingly. "Look at 'Don Quixote'. He was poor and dressed shabbily, and was all the more gallant for it."

"Tilting at windmills," grinned Harry.

"You two realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" complained Ron.

Hermione sighed, "It's from a book Ron. A very famous one."

"Why am I not surprised you're talking about a character from a book?" wondered Ron.

"I think she was comparing you to a knight from a book," Harry informed him.

"I'm comparing both of you to knights," said Hermione firmly. "And there are lots of knights from lots of books. Even Austin kind of wrote about a knight. I mean, George Knightly's name isn't just a coincidence."

"Who's George Knightly?" asked Ron.

"He's a character from 'Emma'", Hermione answered.

"Who's Emma?" asked Ron.

"'Emma's' a book," replied Hermione. "Well, she's also the main character of the book. But the book has her name. It's one of my favorite Austin novels."

The boys exchanged glances.

"What's it about?" asked Harry, cautiously.

"Oh, Emma's this wonderful character," answered Hermione enthusiastically. "She's quite clever, but sometimes she not as clever as she believes she is, and she outsmarts herself."

"Like turning herself into a giant cat?" asked Ron brightly.

There was a moment of stony silence, while Hermione stared straight ahead and Harry fought to keep himself from snickering.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Exactly. Anyway, Knightly is a neighbor and friend who she bickers with constantly."

"Imagine that," muttered Harry.

Ignoring him, Hermione went on, "Emma takes up a cause of finding a young woman, Harriet, a husband, and sort of bullies Harriet into turning down someone whom Emma thinks is unsuitable. Knightly tries to give Emma some good advice, but she disregards him."

"I know how that is," agreed Ron. "Sort of like someone insisting the elves should be free, no matter how they feel about it."

There was a moment of dead silence while Hermione gaped at Ron, astonished.

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped. "You're right! I am sort of like Emma, aren't I?"

"Oh come on, Hermione, she's just a character from a book!" answered Ron. "Anyway, what happens between her and this Knightly fellow?"

Hermione colored, and faltered, "Emma and Knightly fall in love, but neither realizes it until they believe each other loves someone else."

Ron and Hermione stared at each other in horror for a moment, then quickly looked away. Harry, mean while, struggled with himself, then burst out laughing. The other two glared at him, which didn't help matters at all.

"If you're quite through," said Hermione, with as much dignity as possible, after Harry had finally collected himself. "I think the two of you resemble the classic knights, like from the Round Table. Look at Dumbledore! He was very much like Merlin!"

"That had to be on purpose," observed Harry. "It wasn't by accident."

"Both of them were very Machiavellian, but neither was evil," pointed out Hermione. "They were acting for the greater good."

"And they both devoted the last years of their lives to important boys who would become heroes, yeah?" chimed in Ron.

"I'm important?" questioned Harry.

"Harry don't be modest, of course you are," answered Hermione. "And Ron, you make an excellent point. Harry and Arthur do have a lot in common."

"Yeah, we're just alike," quipped Harry. "Except for him being a King and all, while I'm a commoner."

"You were raised by your aunt and uncle with your older cousin, while Arthur was raised by foster parents with his foster brother, Kay," said Hermione.

"But Arthur wasn't an orphan," protested Ron. "He was hidden away."

"Just like Harry was hidden away," said Hermione triumphantly. "It was to keep them both safe. And Arthur had no idea he was royal, just like Harry didn't know he was a wizard!"

Both boys looked skeptical.

"Hermione," started Harry gently, "if you go looking for parallels, you'll usually find them, but that doesn't mean they are deliberate. Coincidences really do happen. For example, Great Britain is made up of four smaller countries, right?"

An exasperated Hermione exclaimed, "Get to your point Harry!"

"Well, Hogwarts is also made up of four houses. What of it? One has nothing to do with the other."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I wouldn't be so sure. What's the traditional symbol of England in heraldry?"

Harry looked uncomfortable, "Alright, a lion. But so what? Which house would be Ireland?"

"Well, the Slytherins' color is green."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Harry, satisfied. "But their animal is a snake, and Ireland doesn't have any snakes."

"Wait," interrupted Ron. "Ireland doesn't have ANY snakes?"

"Everyone knows that," said Hermione impatiently.

"I didn't know it," objected Ron. "England has snakes. Scotland has snakes. I'm pretty sure Wales has snakes. So why doesn't Ireland have snakes?"

"St. Patrick drove them out," Harry informed him.

Ron was indignant. "He drove them out of Ireland but not the rest of Britain? What's so special about Ireland?"

"Well,he is the patron saint of Ireland," said Hermione gently.

"So, what did our patron saint do? Do we even have a patron saint?"

"Of course we do!" exclaimed Hermione. "It's St. George, and he slew a dragon."

Ron was appalled. "He killed a dragon! You're not suppose to that unless your life is in danger! If Charlie finds out he's going to be furious!"

Ron reflected a moment, "Come to think of it, this St. George better hope Hagrid never hears about it either. You know how he is about his critters."

Ron stared bewildered at his friends who could hardly sit up straight, they were laughing so hard, "What's so funny?"

"You are!" gasped Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione shook her head at him, "St. George killed the dragon ages ago. It was over a thousand years ago."

"Oh," said Ron, calming down. "Well, who cares what happened that long ago?"

"Thank you Ron!" said Harry, pleased. "King Arthur and the Round Table happened over a thousand years ago. So what does it matter today? That is, if there ever truly was a King Arthur."

Ron was surprised, "Of course there was a King Arthur! There was a Merlin! We have records of him. So naturally there was an Arthur."

Hermione gazed at Ron, transfixed, "The wizarding world has actual records of Merlin?"

"Sure we do! You didn't know?"

Harry and Hermione stared at each other in shock.

Harry hesitated, then took a deep breath, "Ron, muggles have stories about Merlin and Arthur, but no knows if they're based on any actual facts."

"Well, they are," stated Ron confidently. "And there was a Round Table with all sorts of knights as well. It's a FACT."

There was a moment of profound silence while Harry and Hermione somewhat shakily absorbed all this.

"Wow," said Harry.

"Wow, indeed," nodded Hermione.

"Still, as exciting as this is, it has nothing to do with me."

"But the coincidences are strange," argued Hermione. "I mean, look at the sword. Arthur was proved to be the true king when he pulled Excalibur from the stone. Only the true king could do that. You pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. And only a true Gryffindor could do that!"

"But Neville pulled the sword from the hat as well," pointed out Harry.

"And he's a true Gryffindor as well," agreed Hermione.

"I thought the Lady of the Lake gave Arthur Excalibur," said Ron. "That's the way I've always heard it anyway."

"That's one version," Hermione responded. "There's also some stories that say Arthur was hunting a white stag, and it lead him to Excalibur."

"Harry followed a silver doe to the Sword of Gryffindor," offered Ron.

"Ron! That's brilliant! And it fits so well! It's turnabout! Harry followed a doe instead of a stag, and the sword was put into the pool instead of being brought out of the lake!"

Harry wrinkled his nose, "But wouldn't that make Snape Nimue?

"Who's Nimue?" questioned Ron.

"That's the name of the Lady of the Lake," replied Harry.

"I thought her name was Vivienne," said Ron.

"She goes by both names," explained Hermione. "Anyway, why shouldn't Snape be the Lady of the Lake? Well, I guess I mean the Man of the Lake."

Harry and Ron exchanged horrified looks.

"Um, Hermione," Ron hesitated. "You DO know she and Merlin were lovers?"

"So what?" challenged Hermione. "There's no reason Dumbledore and Snape couldn't have been lovers!" Ignoring the 'eeewww's' from both boys, she continued, "Not that I think they were. Besides, Snape was still in love with Harry's mother. But if they were, there was nothing wrong about it."

"I may be permanently scarred for life," moaned Ron.

But Hermione was still warming up to her idea. "What's important isn't that the Lady of the Lake was Merlin's lover, but that Merlin trusted her implicitly. Just like Dumbledore trusted Snape."

"But she was called the Lady of the Lake because she lived at the bottom of a lake," protested Ron. "Snape didn't do that."

"He lived UNDER a lake," replied Hermione, smugly. "The dungeons at Hogwarts are underneath the lake."

Ron and Harry quietly contemplated this for a minute.

"Um, does that kind of make sense to you?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry frowned, "I'm still not convinced."

"Just be happy you weren't raised by Snape in those dungeons," Hermione told Ron.

Ron blanched, "Why would I be raised by Snape in the Hogwart's dungeons?"

"Because Lancelot was raised by Nimue, sorry, Vivienne, at the bottom of the lake."

"Lancelot!" exclaimed Ron. "What the bloody hell has Lancelot got to do with me?"

"Oh, Ron, obviously, if fate or kismet, or whatever was having Harry replay the part of Arthur you have to be Lancelot!" said Hermione, shrugging off Harry's muttered "Am not!"

Ron's jaw dropped, "Wait, I'm Lancelot? You can't be serious! Why would I be Lancelot?"

Harry smirked at him, "If I'm Arthur, why wouldn't you be Lancelot?"

"Lancelot was Arthur's best mate," said Hermione, with some asperity. "You're Harry's best mate. It just makes sense."

"Yeah, Ron," snickered Harry, "keep up."

"Shut it Harry!" snarled Ron.

"I wouldn't know why you wouldn't want to be Lancelot anyway," continued Hermione. "He was one of the greatest knights of the Round Table, only his own son Galahad was better. He was Arthur's right hand, and Guinevere's personal champion. He saved her life when she was almost burned at the stake."

Ron looking glum, said in a low voice, "Yeah, and he deserted Arthur and Guinevere as well."

Harry carefully looked away, while Hermione took a deep breath, and said quietly, "It wasn't exactly his fault. When he came back, after two years, mind, he confessed to Arthur that he had fallen in love with Guinevere and literally went insane from it."

Ron stared at Hermione, stricken, "And that's what destroyed Camelot."

Hermione scoffed, "I've never believed that. I've always thought it was unfair of everyone, especially Guinevere, for making Lancelot shoulder all the blame. They expected him to be a perfect saint, then had conniptions when he proved to be human.

"People who hate Lancelot are simply demonstrating how shallow and immature they are. The ones who really destroyed Camelot are the people who acted with deliberate malice, like Maleagant, Morgan Le Fey, and of course, Mordred."

Harry pretended not to notice Ron blotting his eyes, and smiled at Hermione. Just like that, she had finally given Ron absolution.

Trying to break the tension, Harry blurted out, "Hey, have you noticed all the bad people's names start with an 'M'?"

The three looked at each other, then chorused, "Malfoy!"

"But Draco's not truly evil," observed Ron. "He's too spineless for that."

Hermione waved the question of Draco off, "He's mostly tedious. Always whining how he's going to tell Daddy every time something doesn't go his way."

"So I guess he's not Mordred or somebody?" asked Harry.

"You mean you believe me?" questioned Hermione, happily.

"Well, there is still the question of the Quest for the Holy Grail," observed Harry.

Hermione looked pleased with herself, "I thought you'd say that. Don't forget, we went on a quest for the horcruxes."

She looked at Harry expectantly.

He sighed, "More turnabout? The Grail was a symbol of pure love and light, while the horcruxes were symbols of pure evil and dark?"

"I think you got it," laughed Hermione.

Harry threw up his hands, "Fine! The two of you can start bowing in my presence, calling me 'Your Majesty'..."

"Hey Harry," interrupted Ron, "guess what my sister taught me? Her famous bat-bogey hex. I'm about to demonstrate it!"

_The title of this story is from TH White's 'The Once and Future King'._

_I'm NOT trying to suggest Rowling was simply retelling the Arthur legends. Rather, she used her own imagination, and added British literature (especially Austin and Dickens), British history, and British legends and folktales, then interwove them into her own story._

_Just to be on the safe side, here are thumbnail sketches of the Arthurian characters, with a warning; these tales are extremely old and are still being retold, so there are multiply versions. You might be more familiar with a different version than the ones I present here._

_Merlin was the son of an incubus and a nun. The Devil meant for him to be evil, but his mother had him promptly baptised, so the Devil's plan didn't work out. He was the greatest wizard of all time, and besides Arthur, was connected with Vortigern (King of Britain), Ambrosius Aurelius (who defeated Vortigern), and Uther Pendragon, who became king after Ambrosius Aurelius died. _

_Arthur was the son of King Uther Pendragon and Igraine. Igraine was still the wife of Duke Gorlois of Cornwell when Arthur was conceived (Merlin used magic to make Uther look like her husband) and Merlin took Arthur away from his parents to be raised by Ector._

_Arthur proved he was the rightful king by, one way or another, obtaining Excalibur._

_Guinevere (whose name in some translations means 'white owl') was a Welsh princess that Arthur fell head-over-heels in love with, and he married her against Merlin's advice._

_Lancelot was the son of King Ban, and after his father died was raised by the Lady of the Lake. He became a knight of the Round Table, and was Arthur's most trusted companion. He fell in love with Guinevere, and went insane from it. Elaine of Astolat fell in love with him, slipped him a love potion, and had a son by him, named Galahad._

_The Lady of the Lake, also called either Vivienne or Nimue, was Merlin's lover and imprisoned him in either a tree or a cave. In some stories she gives Arthur Excalibur. _

_Meleagant was a nasty little prince who kidnapped Guinevere and tried to rape her. Lancelot rescued her. Later, Meleagant tried to have Guinevere burned at the stake, and Lancelot saved her again. Both times Lancelot spared his life, but when Meleagant tried to imprison Lancelot himself, he was killed when Lancelot escaped._

_Morgan Le Fay was Arthur's half sister. She was a lady-in-waiting to Guinevere, and ended up hating her for various reasons. One of the reasons is she fell in love with Lancelot, and tried to imprison him, but he escaped._

_Mordred was the incest-begotten son of Arthur and his half-sister Morgause (sister of Morgan Le Fay). _

_He tried to usurp Arthur's throne by faking news of Arthur's death. He is widely known as a traitor. In Dante's 'The Divine Comedy' he's in Caina, the realm of Hell reserved for those who betrayed their own blood._


End file.
